


Flagrant

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is mad, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean is annoyed, Fancy Hotel, Flagrant, Mini Vacation, Sam is Confused, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: FlagrantMeaning: : conspicuously offensive; especially : so obviously inconsistent with what is right or proper as to appear to be a flouting of law or morality.(August 23rd, 2017)





	Flagrant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

"Hey Dean, do you got any of that stuff you call gum?" Cas called out as he knocked onto Dean's hotel room door. 

The door opened a tad and a shirtless Dean looked out. "It's in baby, take the keys from Sam and grab it." The door closed and locked again before Cas said anything. 

Cas shrugged and got Baby's key from Sam. Once Sam showed him how to work the glove compartment he opened it to find what he was looking for... expect the gum packet had nothing in it. 

"Sam, why is there no gum in this packet?" Cas looked up to Sam confused. 

"I guess Dean ate the last one yesterday, don't worry we can buy some more next time we go to the store." 

"I want some now." Cas mumbled before getting out of baby, locking her up and stocked up to Dean's room, Sam following behind confused. 

"Dean!" Cas knocked three times before he answered, Head poking out annoyed. 

"What Cas! I'm kinda busy here." 

"You broke the Flagrant." He held up the empty pack of gum. 

"What?" Both Dean and Sam said the same time looking at each other. 

Cas' nostril's flared. "The gum pack is empty yet it was in the compartment thingy. Why." 

"I'm sorry Cas, Sam bring you to get some more now if you want." Dean rolled his eyes opening the door, dressed fully in a suit. 

"Why so dressy Dean?" Sam smirked at his brother. 

Dean rolled us eyes. "I have a date with someone and we are going to the restaurant in the hotel, it requires you to dress fancy. This is why my door was locked, you guys weren't suppose to know." 

"Alright, lets leave Dean to get ready Cas." Sam smiled. 

Before Cas left he glared at Dean and held up the pack of gum. "Don't let it happen again."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10! Double Digits and an long chapter for once! Woot! Poor Cas... haha. (Thanks to my friend Courtney for giving me the gum idea!) 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
